FourTris Fanfiction
by DivergentInitiate46
Summary: FourTris life if there was no erudite war. A lot of FLUFF. Al is dead, but none of the other are. If you like FLUFF you are going to like this
1. Chapter 1

**Tris POV**

"Candor or Dauntless game at my place at 7:30h, only people I know, or my brother, are allowed in" Zeke, Uriah's brother, says.  
I think it would be fun to go, but only if Will and Christina come with me. 'Cause first of all I don't know how to play and second, I'm way to shy to go to a party by myself. I hope Four, Tobias to me, comes because I think he likes me and definitly like him. If he didn't like me why would he show me his landscape, why would he trust me with his deepest fear, just to help me get through initiation? I don't think so. I can worry about that later, now I'm going back to the dorms so Christina can get me ready, because I don't know anything about makeup.

PAGE BREAK

It's now time for the party and we are heading to Zeke's place. When we get there I'm surprised that I only see 6 people, that I actually know. I see Uriah, Lynn and Marlene who are from my initiation class but are dauntless born, and I also see Zeke, Shauna, I met her the other day when I went ziplining. And for my relieve I see Four. We all it in a big circle on the floor. I sit next to Christina and Uriah. Four across from me.

"So it's just the 9 of us? I thought there was going to be a lot more people here" Christina said.  
"Yes we don't like to play candor or daunless with people we don't know" Zeke said.

To say the truth, I prefer it like this, with less people.

"So I assume everyone knows how to play" Zeke says and we all nod. Christina explained how we Play and she also warned me to wear layers because if we don't do a dare or don't answer a truth we have to a off a piece of clothing, shoes and socks don't count.  
"My bouse my turn. Shauna, Candor or Dauntless?"Zeke asked. I think they have a thing for each other.  
"Dauntless"  
"I dare you to give a kiss on the cheek on every guy except for the one you like who you will give a kiss on the lips" And with that Shauna got up and went in the order of the circle. Four, Uriah and Will got a kiss on the cheek and, as I thought, Zeke got a kiss on the lips. Shauna went back to her seat and then asked,  
"Lynn, Candor or Dauntless?"  
"Dauntless" She screams that so fast, I don't think she even thought.  
"I dare you to … go into the pit and kiss the first man you see". Everyone is laughing except for me, Lynn and Four. But to my surprise Lynn starts to get up and walks towards the door but before she walks out she says "Nobody's coming?" and with that everybody except for me and Four get up and follow her.  
Once they all got out me and Four stared at each other for a while, but I thought to myself that if I didn't say anything I would be stupid so I said,  
"Why is it so strange that she accepted the dare? It's not like I would do it but Lynn does pretty much every dare we give her". Four keeps staring at me and then says "It's strange because she doesn't like boys, she likes girls". And with that they all burst through the door laughing. "What is it that is so funny?" I ask. "Lynn had to kiss Peter!" and they start laughing again but this time Four and I join them.

"I'm going to take that on someone, that was not funny at all!" Lynn says anda I think to myself that I don't want her to choose me. "Four, Candor or Dauntless?"  
"Dauntless"  
"As I thought…" She has an evil grin on her face. "I dare you to go ziplinnig once we finish the game". I already know that he is going to refuse to do it, because of his fear of heights. Four just takes of his jacket without saying a Word. "Christina, Candor or Dauntless?"  
"Candor, because I don't know what your dares are like"  
"What did you think of me the first day of trainning?"WOW I was not expexting him to ask her that.  
"I thought that you were hot and handsome but very closed and after our first fear landscape I thought you were afraid of sunsets, marshmallows and rainbows."  
" My turn now. Tris, Candor or Dauntless?" I'm tempted to choose dauntless but I choose candor.  
"Candor"  
"Do you have a crush on anyone? Is it in this room?" OMG. Do I say if it's in the room or not? It's not like they're going to find out is Four.  
"Yes I have a crush and yes it is in room" Christina has a massive grin on her face and I'm already regreting saying yes.  
"Lynn Candor or Dauntless?" Honestly I don't even know what I'm going to say.  
"Dauntless, I ain't no PANSYCAKE!" And suddenly I remember Christina saying she wanted do give a makeover to someone, so the time has come.  
"I dare you to let Christina give you a makeover"  
"Are you crazy, I'm not doing that"  
"Aw why? I wanted to give you a makeover" Christina says with a sad face.  
"Sorry Christina, not going to happen" And with that Lynn takes of her shirt, but has one underneath so she isn't in her bra. "Shauna, Candor or Dauntless?"  
"Dauntless"  
"I dare you to go find Eric and slap him"  
"Even though I woul enjoy that a lot I don't want to die" Shauna takes off her jacket, and looks at Zeke to ask him "Candor or Dauntless?"  
"Daauntless"  
"I dare you to drink a shot of hot sauce" Zeke gets up and goes to what I think is the kitchen and comes back with a shot of hot sauce. He doesn't even await, as he sits he drinks the shot as if it was water. Zeke looks around to find his next victim and he chooses… "Uriah, Candor or Dauntless?"  
"To change this up a bit… I'll choose candor"  
"Well… I wasn't expecting that, let me think" It took him a while to think but then he had a massive grin os his face when he asked "Uriah, have you asked Marlene out yet?", and with that Uriah turned into a tomato, he was so red we all started laughing. He gets up and goes near Marlene and whispers something in her ear, she gets up and kisses him and then says "Of course I want to go out with you" and they kiss again. "Uriah, in case you forgot, it's your turn now" Zeke says. "Oh okay, ahhhh…. Christina Candor or Dauntless?"  
"I was candor so I choose candor"  
"Are you and Will together? I mean, it looks like it but I've never seen you to kiss or anything" I'm already smiling because I know the answer. Christina doesn't answer, she simply gets up and kisses Will, to sloppily to me, but I don't say anything. "So I take that as a yes" Uriah says, laughing. "Off course it's a yes. My turn, Tris Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless" I say firmily, more for myself than them.  
"I dare you to sito n Four's lap for the rest of the game." WOW how could she do this to me, it's not like I don't want to but I don't know if he wants to, so I look at him and see that he is smilling and when he looks at me he gives me a slight nod. I get up and sito n his lap, enjoying the heat that comes from his body. "Marlene, Candor or Dauntless?"  
"Dauntless"  
"I dare you to shave all your hair off"  
"Do you really think I'm doing that?! Never in a million years" She took off her shirt, leaving her in her bra. Watching that, Uriah whistles and Marlene blushes. We continue to Play the game, and I continue to enjoy the heat from his body and the soothing rythm of his heart beat.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2  
Tris POV**

We have been playing Candor or Dauntless for a couple of hours now. I'm still sitting on Four's lap, which I'm not complaining , and Four's hasn't said anything so I don't think he is either. Now is Zeke's turn to ask, and he asks Four. "Candor or Dauntless?"  
"Dauntless" Four never chooses candor, I think it's because they will always ask about his past and he doesn't talk about it that much.  
"I dare you to play seven minutes in heaven with TRIS!"  
"What's that?" I ask, being from abnegation I don't know how to play any games.  
"It's when you go with someone to a room, or a closet and do whatever, for seven minutes" I hear Four whisper in my hear. I start blushing right away. Then I hear him whisper again " Are you okay with this? If you don't want to do it, we don't have to, or we could just go to his room and talk, whatever you prefer". After hearing this I feel all warm inside, knowing that he cares about me, and he doesn't want to do anything unless I want to. "If we could just go to his room and talk, that's okay with me" I say while getting up. He gets up too and leads me to Zeke's room.  
"So… What do you want to talk about?" He asks, and in that moment I freeze. I don't know what to say. But then I have an idea.  
"Why did you help me with my fear landscape? Was it only because you knew I was divergent or because of something else?" He stays quite for a while, and then laughs, which makes me think that I'm stupid for thinking this.  
"You know, I'm getting a little tired of you not catching on" What? What does he mean with that, me not catching what? At this point I'm extremely confused, so I ask "What do you mean? Not catching on what?" He doesn't say anything, he just gets up from the chair he was sitting on and in two large steps he comes near and hugs me. At first I don't know what's happening so I stay still, and he notices that so he pulls away, but not far, because I pull him back into a hug. His grip on me gets thighter, and I start to smile and I see from the corner of my eye that he is too.  
"The seven minutes are almost up" He says, not moving and honestly I don't want to move either. "Yeah they are…" I say, kind of sad because I don't want to leave his arms. He kisses my forehead and pulls away from the hug. Right after that Zeke and Christina burst through the door, but they almost look disapointed. What did they think we would be doing? Ohh…

We go back to the living room where they are all sitting. Now it's Four's turn.  
"Tris, Candor or Dauntless?"  
"Dauntless"  
"I dare you to give a kiss on the cheek of your crush, since you said it was in this room" OMG What do I do! If I kiss him I will be super embarassed, but if I don't I have to take my shirt off! I decide to kiss him on the cheek and I immediatly turn red. Then I hear him whisper in my ear "Good choice", and a smile starts to creep on my face.  
"Christina, Candor or Dauntless?"  
"I don't think I have done any dares, so Dauntless."  
"I dare you to… Go to the tattoo parlor and get a tattoo, of a moth!"  
"TRIS! YOU SAID YOU WOULD NEVER TELL THEM!"  
"I didn't say anything, I just dared you to get a tattoo of a moth, I didn't say why."  
"Yeah I guess… But I'm not going to do it anyway." She takes of her shirt, leaving her in her bra.  
"Four, Candor or Dautless?"  
"Seriously, me again? You have an obsession with me. Anyway, candor to change it up" WOW Candor, never thought he wouls choose candor.  
"You have to tell us all of your fears" She really thinks he's telling them his fears? I mean, I thought he would never pick candor and he did, so maybe he is changing…

"Did you really think I would tell you that. Only one person in the hole dauntless compound knows what my fears are, and I would like to keep it that way."  
"I'm your best friend, and I don't even know one of your fears, and that misterious person knows them all? WOW You must really like that person. Did you tell that person your fears, or did she go with you in the fear landscape?" Zeke asks.  
"First of all, yes I do like the person a lot, and second she went with me into the fear landscape" Hearing this I feel super happy, because he just assumed that he likes me, not to everyone because they weren't with us in the room. We play the game for a couple of hours but I'm not really paying attention because I'm just so over the moon, because HE LIKES ME. I'm almost telling them that I'm really tired and that I'm going to leave when I feel Four's fingers lace with mine really softly, testing my reaction. To let him know that I'm okay with that I hold his hand tighter. From the corner of my eye I see that he has a cute, shy smile on his face, that rarely comes out. I was already happy and now I'm even more happy. I'm sitting in a room with all my friends, on the lap of the boy I like (and that I'm pretty sure likes me too) just having fun, I love it. But I'm getting tired, it's getting pretty late, it's almost 1 a.m. so I decide to ask, " Don't you guys think it's getting late? I'm pretty tired, I'm going back to the dorms now".  
"Yeah, I didn't even knew it was this late, let's all get to bed, tomorrow it's job picking day and you guys have to get up early" Zeke says, and we all get up, but I immediatly regret it because I miss the warmth of Four's body around me. Once we are up he whispers to me "Wait for me outside", I don't know what he wants to do but I wait for him. "Guys, I'm going on a different way, meet you in the dorms, ok?" I tell Christina and Will, but they don't look convinced. "Are you sure Tris? We don't want you to end up in the bottom of the chasm." Will says worried because of the day I almost died. "You don't need to worry, I'm not going to be alone" I say, and with that Christina comes near me and says "You're waiting for Four aren't you?" I just nod, and she says "Good luck"  
"Christina we aren't doing anything, he just asked me to wait for him."  
"When you get to the dorms I want to know every single detail"  
"Of course Christina, but as I said, we aren't doing anything"  
"Okay, okay see you later" And with that they start their way to the dorms.  
"Thanks for waiting" I hear, when I turn around I see the blue eyes I have fallen for. "Why did you want me to wait for you?" I ask because honestly I have no idea. "I wanted to make sure you got safely to the dorms" He says and I feel content to know that he doesn't want me to get hurt, but I decide not to show it just to see his reaction, "But I wasn't going alone, I was going with Will and Christina"  
"I know, but I wanted to make sure myself, that you were safe" AWWW He really wants me safe. I nod and we get on our way to the dorms. It's not that far from Zeke's place so we get there quickly. Once we get to the door I look I him, he is standing by the wall admiring me.  
We stare at each other for a while but then he does something I'm not expecting. HE HUGS ME. I hug him back almost instantly. We stay like that for what feels like hours, but all to soon he pull back but not before kissing my forehead. We go our separate ways and when I turn around I realise why he pulled away. Christina was at the door watching us…  
"Did you really need to be spying us?" I ask, slightly annoyed.  
"I was just checking on you, you were taking a long time to get here so I was going to look for you, but lucky for me I didn't need to go far.  
"Seriously Christina, you ruined the moment. Good thing now I don't have to tell anything because you saw EVERYTHING" I say annoyed because I was really enjoying being held in his arms, and now because of this little incident it's probably never going to happen again.

**Sorry for not updating in so long.  
Hope you like this new chapter. Review to let me know if your liking the story so far.  
If you have any suggestions for the next chapter PM me and I will try to put them in as much as I can.  
Thanks for Reading xxxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE  
TRIS POV**

When I wake up I'm on cloud nine just remembering last night's game. It was super fun, and not to mention everything that happen with Four I'm just over the moon. Today is the day we choose our jobs so I go to the bathroom to take a shower before everyone gets up. When I get back from my shower, all ready, I see that Christina and Will are up and ready which is good, now I don't have to wait for them.  
"Let's go to the cafeteria I'm starving" Will says and we start our way there.  
When we get there we go to our usual table where Uriah, Lynn and Marlene are already sitting.  
"Hi guys ready to pick jobs?" Uriah says as we are sitting next to them.  
"As ready as I'll ever be" I say as I take a bite of the muffin that was waiting for me at the table. Christina is about to speak when we hear the speakers :  
"All initiates are called to pick a job"  
"I guess that is for us, lets go" Will says, and we get up and go to the room we have to choose our jobs in. When we get there I'm the first to get in, since I got first. The lady that is doing the records gives me a sheet of paper with the choices of the various jobs. Seriously I don't know what to choose. I'm definitly not choosing leader, because I don't want to work with Eric everyday. I don't want to work on the fence either because I don't want to be away from my friends… and Four. Then I get na idea. Train initiates with Four, but that's only a part from the year. So I choose to train transfer initiates and work with Tori in the tattoo parlor. Once I make my choice I get out of the room so the next person can go in and choose. After we are all done I discover that Uriah chose to train the dauntless born initiates and to work in the control room, Christina chose to train dauntless born as well but then chose to work in one of the shops on the Pit, Will chose to work on the control room, Marlene chose to work as a nurse and Lynn chose to work on the fence. I'm happy all my friends stayed in Dauntless, although Lynn is working on the fence, she's not that far away and I didn't speak to her very much anyway.  
Once we all choose our jobs it's already lunch time so we are headed to the cafeteria to eat. We are sitting at our table when Christina asks me "Tris are you going to get an apartment by yourself?"  
"I was thinking about it, why do you have any ideas?"  
"Yes I kind of did. I don't know, do you want to get an apartment with me?" As she asks me she almost looks like embarrased and I don't know why.  
"Of course Christina! Why would you think I wouldn't want to get an apartment with you?"  
"I don't know you could want your own place. But I'm really happy you don't" As she says this she hugs me and I hug her back.

**PAGE BREAK **  
It's two days after the day day we picked our jobs. Me and Christina moved in yesterday. Our apartment is not that big, but it's big enought for the both of us. Christina is lucky I don't have many clothes because she filled up almost the whole closet just with her Christina is taking me shopping because according to her "I have to buy more clothes because I'm dauntless now", I don't understand what me being dauntless has to do with th amount of clothes I have but I didn't protest because I do want to go and buy some new clothes and a pair of boots, but I didn't tell Christina I wanted to go because then she wouls think I like shopping and I don't.  
We get to the first store that from the door the only thing I see is dresses, and I'm not going to buy any dresses because I don't like them. They're either to short or floor length. Lucky for me Christina doesn't take long in this store.  
The next store we get in is more my style. Shorts, pants and T-shirts. All black which I don´t mind because I'm already used to wear all black. I buy three shirt, one pair of shorts and I found a pair of boots really similar to mine, so I bought them. We go into a few more stores and them get back to the apartment to put our bags down and relax a bit.  
Today we are supposed to hang out the our group at Uriah's place, not for a party just to hang out since we haven't seen each other since the Candor or Dauntless party.  
At 7 pm we head to Uriah's place to meet the group, and I'm secretly hoping that Four comes too. When we get there we knock on the doo rand it's Zeke that comes to open it.  
"Hi ladies come in. How are you?" He says as we enter the apartment. Everybody is already here except for Four so I ask Zeke "Hey Zeke, isn't Four supposed to come too?"  
"Yes he is. Now that I think about it, he's never late, to anything even if he doesn't want to go he arrives on time. Maybe something happened to him. You know where's his apartment don't you? Do you mind going and checking on him, I'll tell them where you went so they won't get worried."  
"Okay, I guess I can go and see what's up. See you in a bit. Bye" I say and get on my way to Four's apartment.

When I get to Four's apartment I knock soflty on the door just in case he is sleeping, I don't want to wake him up. I hear footsteps from the other side of the door, and then he opens the door. I blush sligthly and look at my feet hoping he doesn't notice.  
"So what are you doing here? Weren't you supposed to be at the party?" He asks me in that sweet Tobias voice that only I know of, not the Four-scary-instructor voice that honestly never scared me that much. WOW Besides the point.  
"I came here to ask you the same exact question. Why aren't you at the party?"  
"I just didn't feel like going, and if I told Zeke he would annoy me about it so I thought that if I didn't show up he wouldn't say anything."  
"Oh okay, if you're fine I may as well get back to the party. Bye" I say as I'm beginning to walk away but then he grabs me by my arm and pulls me close to him, putting his arms around me and saying "Don't go, please. Stay with me".

**Sorry for the short-ish chapter but I wanted to keep the cliffhanger.  
How do you like it? Review or PM me to let me know if I should keep writting.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for not updating in so long. But I was super busy with school.  
Hope you like the new chapter. Enjoy :)**

**CHAPTER FOUR  
FOUR POV**

I really don't feel like going to Uriah's place for the party. Tris is probably not going either so there's no point in me going. I don't have anything to do today so I'm just going to say at home, resting. At night I don't usually sleep that well, I'm always waking up and then I can't get back to sleep. It's annoying because I have to get up early to go to the control room. I'm laying on the couch when I hear someone knock on my door. It's a really soft knock. It can't be Zeke, if it was, my door would probably be on the floor by now. I only know a person that is this soft and gentil, and that knows where I live. It can't be her… There's only one way to find out. I get up and walk to the door.  
When I open the door and I see who is it I can't believe my eyes.  
It's Tris.

"So what are you doing here? Weren't you supposed to be at the party?" I ask in the softest way possible, which is not that soft considering I'm Four, but well that's the best I can do.  
"I came here to ask you the same exact question. Why aren't you at the party?"  
"I just didn't feel like going, and if I told Zeke he would annoy me about it so I thought that if I didn't show up he wouldn't say anything."  
"Oh okay, if you're fine I may as well get back to the party. Bye" I can't let her go away. I don't have time to think so I just grab her arm and pull her close to me and then I say something I never thought I would say "Don't go, please. Stay with me".  
"I told Zeke I would go back there after checking on you. They might get worried if I don't come back. You know… because with the thing …with Peter" She says, and now I'm starting to think I shoudn't have said anything, because she probably doesn't want to stay with me.  
"You can go back to the party if you want" And I take my arms off of her.  
"That's the thing, I don't want to go back" She says and hugs me again. I hug her back almost immediatly and say, so low that I thought she wasn't listening "I was afraid you would say you didn't want to stay with me" But I think she heard because she looked at me and smiled.  
"What if you said I'm sick and you wanted to keep an eye on me because I was really pale or something."  
"Yeah they'll believe that. But Chritina is not. She always knows when I'm lying, it's really annoying sometimes."  
"You could tell only her why you actually are where, but don't tell anyone else, and make sure she doesn't either"  
"I wouldn't tell anyone, only if I had to, and Christina is good at keeping secrets so won't tell anyone either" She takes her arms off of me, and all of a sudden I feel really cold, without her next to me. I get into my apartment and think about what we are going to do when she gets here. I have no idea. We could just ride the train going nowhere. Wait… I know where we could go. I would have to face one of my fears, but I don't care, I'm going to face it, just for her.

**TRIS POV**

OMG He wants me to stay with him. But I told Zeke I would go back to his place after checking on Four. But I don't want to leave him either, if I do that he might think that I don't like him. What am I doing to do? I have no idea. He still has his arms around me and I don't want him to take them off.  
"I told Zeke I would go back there after checking on you. They might get worried if I don't come back. You know… because with the thing …with Peter" I say.  
"You can go back to the party if you want" He says and takes his arms off of me.  
"That's the thing, I don't want to go back" I says as I hug him again. I feel him hug me back and hear him say "I was afraid you would say you didn't want to stay with me" He really thought I didn't want to stay with him? WOW He is so wrong.  
"What if you said I'm sick and you wanted to keep an eye on me because I was really pale or something."  
"Yeah they'll believe that. But Chritina is not. She always knows when I'm lying, it's really annoying sometimes." I say.  
"You could tell only her why you actually are where, but don't tell anyone else, and make sure she doesn't either"  
"I wouldn't tell anyone, only if I had to, and Christina is good at keeping secrets so won't tell anyone either" I take my arms off of him and head to Zeke's place.

When I get there I knock on the door. Christina is the one that opens it. Thank God. Because know I don't need to call her aside.  
"Hey Tris. Why did you take so long? Is Four ok?" Christina ask, worried.  
"Hey. I think he was sleeping so he took a while to open the door that why I took so long. Look I have something to tell you, but first I need to tell something to the group. I have to leave again, so when I leave can you walk me to door so when can talk?" I ask.  
"Is everything ok Tris? You're scaring me?" She ask.  
"Yeah, everything is ok. More than ok actually, don't worry" I say smiling. She smiles back and we head inside.  
" Heys guys"  
"Hi Tris, why did you take so long we where starting to get worried" Uriah says.  
"When I got there I knocked on the door, and Four was probably sleeping so he took a while to open it. When he did I looked at him and saw that he looked extremely pale and sick, so I said I would go back there to keep an eye on him. But I just came here to tell you guys because I knew that if I didn't you would get worried." I say, hoping that they believe me.  
" Oh okay, tell Four we hope he gets better" Marlene says."  
"Of course, bye guys." I say and head to the door.  
"I'm going to walk you out Tris" Christina says and walks behind me.  
"So what do you have to tell me?"  
"First of all. Did you believe me when I said that Four was sick?"  
"No. They might believe but I know you. So, spill it, I'm waiting"  
"Four isn't sick. When I'm was ready to leave and get back here he hugged me and asked me to stay with him"  
"You're SERIOUS. HE ASKED YOU TO STAY WITH HIM. So why are you here? You didn't say you didn't want to did you?" She says nervous. I laugh.  
"Of course I didn't, are you crazy. I just came here to tell you where I was, but please don't tell anyone, let them think that he is sick and that I'm just taking care of him"  
"Of course Tris, but tomorrow or tonight when you get back you have to tell me EVERY SINGLE DETAIL"  
"Yes, I will, but now I have to go. I don't want to keep him waiting. I don't know at what time I'm coming to the apartment, so if it's late and I'm not there don't worry, I'll be safe"  
"If you're with Four I know you'll be safe. He wants you safe as much as we do. And when you get back if it's late, please ask him to walk you home or stay with him. I don't want to wake up to the news that my best friend is dead on the bottom of the Chasm."  
"Yes, Chritina, and I'm pretty sure he would do that, even if I don't ask."

After I say goodbye to Christina, I start to walk back to Four's apartment. What are we going to do tonight? We could go and ride the trains, just to enjoy eachother company. If he doesn't have anything planned I'll suggest that.  
When I get there I knock on the door, and he opens it almost immediatly.  
"Hi" I say, not knowing what more to say.  
"Hi, so did they believe that I was sick?"  
"Yes, they did, but Christina didn't so I told her. By the way, they said that they wanted you to get better."  
"Now we know who was cut from candor" He says and laughs, I laugh too, knowing that even being divergent, candor was definitly not one of my factions.  
"So what are we going to do?" I ask.  
"I have something planned" He says and closes the door.  
"What is it?" I ask curious.  
"You'll see" He says and laces his fingers with mine.

**So, what did you think?  
Do you have any ideas where Four is taking Tris?  
Review and tell me if you're liking the story.  
I'll try to update as soon as possibly but this week I have a lot of tests, so probably only next week.**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE  
TRIS POV**

We keep walking until we reach the train tracks. Neither of us has said a word, and honestly I don't mind. It's not na uncomfortable silence, where you don't say anything because you don't know what to say. Where just comfortable in eachother's company, so we don't need to say anything, which is good, because I have never been good with words, and I have a feeling he hasn't either.  
When we reach the train tracks there's no train here yet, so we have to wait. Ever since we got out of his apartment that I want to know where we are going.  
"Are you finally going to tell me where we are going or you are just going to keep me waiting?"  
"Curious are we?" He asks, laughing.  
"Yes very."  
"I can give you one hint. Carousel."  
"Very informative… Can't you say something more specific?"  
"It's very specific actually, you just have to think a little bit." He says.  
I didn't think it would be this cold so I didn't bring any jackets. I'm so cold I start to shiver. Four notices, and not even a second later his arms are around me keeping me warm, I respond by putting my arms around him too. My head is resting on his chest, right over his heart, and his head is resting on top of mine. I wish we could just freeze in this moment, and never move. Just me and him, by ourselves.**  
**"I hate to say this, but I think the train is coming" I say, after hearing the annoying sound of the train.  
"I know, but there is a train coming in five minutes also. Your choice, stay or go?" He asks. I don't want to leave just yet, and in the train is going to be even colder that it is here.  
"Stay." I say.

When the next train comes, we start running along it and jump inside. We sit next to eachother, leaning on the wall. I'm still very cold, even more now than before, missing the warmth that his body irradiated. As if he could read my thoughts he said "Are you cold?" I nodded. He tapped on his lap, as to say for me to sit there. I was not going to recuse an offer like this, so I got up and sitted on his lap. Immediatly after I sitted on his lap he put his arms around me, and I rested my head on his chest. It feels like an eternity later, when he gently shakes me, probably thinking I was thinking. The only movement I make is moving my head, ever so slightly just to look at him. God, those eyes are so mesmerizing .  
"We have to jump in a minute" He says looking me in the eyes. I get up and he does too. When we reach the location we jump off of the train. I look around trying to see where we are. This seems familiar but it's so dark I can't really see where we are. When we get to na area that has more light I have no doubt I have been here, but I still have no idea where we are.  
"So, do know where we are?" He asks.  
"I know I have been here, but I have no idea where we are" I say honestly. I could lie to him, but I don't feel the need to. I feel like I can trust him.  
"Really? I thought you would know by now" He says surprised.  
We continue to walk until we reach somewhere, I still have no idea where we are. When I look foward I see a carousel, and behind it I see it. I see the Ferris Wheel.  
"So, I guess now you know where we are" He says, and when I look at him I see that he is smiling. I smile back and say "I knew I had been here before, I just couldn't see anything."  
"So what are we doing here anyways?"  
"I don't know actually, I just remembered of coming here because of Capture the Flag… You know, when we climbed the Ferris Wheel together… You remember that, right?" He asks, looking away from me. Is he… embarrassed? Wow, I thought only I was capable of doing that. I put my hand under his chin and turn his face so his is looking at me.  
"Of course I remember. How could I forget the time where we climbed the Ferris Wheel. And when I almost died, but that's besides the point" I say laughing, and making him laugh too.  
"Do you want to climb it?" He asks, and I can see the terror in his eyes.  
"If you don't want to we don't have to."  
"I asked if YOU wanted to climb it"  
"I do, but I don't want to force you to climb it with me"  
"You're not going to force me. I want to climb it with you."  
"What about your fear of …" He interrupts me. "Forget about it"  
"Are you sure about this?" I ask. I don't want to force him. But it's cute how he wants to face his face for me.  
"Yes. Now let's go before I change my mind" He says and grabs my hand.  
When we reach the Ferris Wheel I'm in front of him, so I start climbing, but I just climb a few steps. Just enough to be as tall as him. When he gets near me I hug him as tight as I can, which is not much considering I'm not that strong compared with him, he hugs me back and then I whisper in his ear "Thank you"  
"For what? Climing the Ferris Wheel with you? You don't have to thank me" he says.  
"No, for everything else. If it wasn't for you I would either be dead or factionless" I say  
"You could easily pass initiation without my help" he says  
"You know that's not true" I say  
"I just didn't want you to be factionless. I wanted you to stay in dauntless… With me…" He says. Embarrassed once again.  
"Wow I made The Big Scary Four embarrassed twice in one night" I say losening my grip on him, but not completly.  
He laughs and says "First of Big Scary Four, you never seemed that afraid of me, which I'm happy about. Second, don't call me Four, you know my real name, and there's no one here so you can use it."  
"You know, I changed my mind. I don't want to climb the Ferris Wheel anymore."  
"You're not saying that just because of me are you?"  
"No, I'm saying it because, if I have everything I want and even more down here, why go up?".  
He looks at me with a confused look on his face. "You silly, you" is what I'm thinking. But I'm not brave enough so I hug him once again and kiss his cheek. I see him smile from the corner of my eye, and I'm also smiling.  
We start to walk towards the train tracks but I have something different in mind.  
"Do you want to get back to the compound already, or do you want to walk around here?" I ask.  
"If we get back they will probably see us, and since we are supossed to be in my apartment… Lets walk around" He says.  
We walk around the Navy Pier, hand in hand, making small talk here and there about things we hear or see. We have been walking for around an hour when we decide to lay down for a bit.  
We lay on a hill that we found, just looking at the sky, admiring the stars. I feel really tired so instead of laying my head on the ground, that is really rough by the way, I lay it on his chest and he puts his arms around my waist, making me feel safe.  
A while later we decide we should get going so we get up and walk to the train tracks. We jump inside and sit next to eachother, my head laying on his shoulder, his hand on my we arrive at the compound we are headed to mine and Christina's apatment. She's probably still awake and I don't really feel like explaining to her every detail of tonight, I would much rather just stay with him. I decided earlier that I was going to be brave tonight so I say  
"Can I stay with you tonight? Christina is probably still awake waiting for me to tell every single detail and I'm just not in the mood, I would much rather just get straight to bed and sleep."  
"Of course. I will sleep on the couch, you can take the bed" He says.  
"No, I can't take your bed from you, we'll share it" I say, boldly.  
"Are you sure about that?" He asks  
"Why do you ask?" I already know the answer but I want to hear it anyways.  
"Because of your fear" He says. Aww he cares so much about me, it's so cute.  
"Yes I'm sure" I say and grab his hand, dragging him through the hallway.

When we get to his apartment we invites me in, and he gets in right behind me. I've been here before, when Peter, Drew and Al attacked me. I sit on the couch and he sits next to me.  
"So, what do you want to do?" He asks.  
"I don't know. Do you have anything in mind?"  
"Actually no. But I'm kind of tired, are you?"  
I was about to respond but a yawn escapes from my mouth. We both laugh and he says "Yes, you're tired" I smile and nod. He gets up and holds his hand to me, I take it and get up as well and he leads me to his bedroom.  
"Are you sure you don't want me to sleep on the floor? I don't have any problem." He says and I smile thinking that he does care for my opinion,  
"Yes I'm sure. If I wasn't I wouldn't ask if I could stay with you"  
We get into bed and I immediatly lay my head on his shoulder and he puts his arm around my waist, pulling me closer to him. I think tonigh is going to be the first night in along time that I will be able to actually rest, and have a good night of sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**So sorry for not updating. I just had a writers block. Hope you like this chapter, made this one a little bit longer to make up for no chapters in weeks.**

**CHAPTER SIX  
TRIS POV**

When I wake up I feel like I've slept for a thousand years. I don't remember a time that I've slept this well. I pull my knees up to my chest, still under the sheets. Tobias comes inside the room and sits next to me on the bed.  
"Good morning" I say.  
"Good morning. How did you sleep?"  
"Very well actually. Haven't slept this well in a while."  
"You should probably go and talk to Christina because she already came here looking for you." He says.  
"Are you serious? She's so annoying sometimes… What did you say to her?"  
"I told her that you were sleeping and that as soon as you woke up you would go and talk to her. Oh and by the way, she told me that the hole group believed your little lie."  
"Oh that's good. If she thinks I'm sleeping no need to make her think otherwise"  
"What do you have in mind?" He asks, and honestly nothing.  
"Nothing, I just don't want to talk to Christina, at least not yet."  
"You can stay here if you want"  
"That's kind of you" I say with a smile.  
"Are you hungry?"  
"No, I'm never hungry in the morning."  
"Good, because I want to take you somewhere. And we don't have much time, considering Christina is going to come and ask for you in a couple hours."  
"Ok" I say while getting up and doing a morning stretch.

We start walking hand in hand to somewhere that I don't know where it is. But this time I decide not to ask where we're going, since last time I really enjoyed the surprise, this time I won't tried to discover it.  
"This time you're not curious to know where we're going?" He asks.  
"I am, but since last time I liked the surprise, this time I won't try and discover it"  
"That's smart of you, because even if you asked I wouldn't tell you" He says, laughing.  
We continue to walk until we reach a part of the chasm I had never seen. We walk to a part where we can sit, and under us, the water hits the rocks and slapshes on our legs that are hanging over the water.  
"I used to come here when I was an initiate, when I wanted to be alone, which was majority of the time." He says and I laugh.  
"So why did you want to bring me here?" I ask  
"I wanted to do something but I couldn't take the risk of us not being alone. And no one comes here."  
"And what did you want to do?" I ask, hoping it's what I think.  
But before I can even think of what he is doing, my body already knows what he is doing, because my arms instantly go around his neck. He's kissing me!  
He's kissing me! Way too soon we both pull away, because it's not humanly possible to survive without oxigen. He lays his forehead on mine, and I smile, like I have never smiled before. And he smiles too.  
"That's what I wanted to do". My arms are still around his neck and his have moved their way onto my waist. We stay like this for a long time, and I don't want to leave him, but then he says "Shouldn't you go and talk to Christina?"  
"I don't want to leave you" I say and hug him.  
"I don't want you to leave either, but she's your best friend you should go, and you don't want her to find out about this I assume."  
"Not yet, she will start asking a lot of questions, and I don't have the pacience to answer them yet."  
"That's what I thought, let's go" He says.

We walk hand in hand, back to his apartment. When we get there I'm so distracted by the warmth his hands give me that I don't even notice that we stop half way. "Why did you stop?" I ask.  
"Look at my door." He says and I look. OMG Christina is standing there knocking at his door.  
"What am I going to do?"  
"Go talk to her, I'll go to the cafeteria and look for Zeke or something."  
"Thank you" I say and kiss his cheek.  
When I see that he has walked passed the corner and that Christina won't be able to see him, I go and tap on her shoulder.  
"Can I help you?" I say  
"God Tris you scared the crap out of me. Wheren't you suppose to be inside the apartment, how are you here?"  
"I got out looking for you, because Four said that you came here looking for me. But I couldn't find you anywhere, now I know why." I say laughing hoping that she can't tell that I'm lying.  
"I was so worried about you last night. Why didn't you come back to the apartment?"  
"It was late, so he asked if wanted to stay at his place, and I said that he didn't need to let me stay there. And he said that he needed because he didn't want me to end dead, so I stayed at his place last night." This is not a complete lie, because he did not want me dead, but I was the one asking to stay at his place, but that is a secret only us will know.  
"You have to tell me everything that happened last night between you and Four. There's no way you are going to escape this time."  
"Ok, I will tell you everything I just need to go somewhere first, meet me at the apartment in 5 minutes."  
"Ok, see you there".

I don't know why I didn't go straight to the apartment, but now that I have 5 minutes I know where I'm going. I'm going to the cafeteria to talk to Tobias. When I get there I scan the room looking for him. I find him almost immediatly and start walking towards him. When I get there Zeke and Shauna are staring at me so I say "I need to talk to you Four. In private." He gets up and follows me. When we get  
out of the cafeteria he asks me "What did you want to talk to me about?"  
"I only have 5 minutes because I'm meeting Christina in my apartment for us to talk. I didn't want to say anything, I wanted to do something." I don't even give him time to think about what I just said. I put my arms around his neck and my lips on his. His arms instantly go on my waist and he kisses me back.  
"Is that what you wanted to do?" He asks pulling away, smiling.  
"Yes it was" I say, smiling as well.  
"You should probably go, you don't want to make her wait." He says.  
"You're right, I need to go but one thing first." I kiss him again, and this time he gets what I say right away so he kisses me back instatly. Every time he touches or kisses me it feels like electricity between us. I wonder if he feels it too. We say or goodbyes and I go back to the apartment, mentally preparing myself for whats coming.

I get into the apartment and Christina is already sitting on the couch.  
"You tock more than 5 minutes, but you're here, so spill it I want to know everything" I tell her the whole story. How when I got back to his apartment he said that he had made plans for us. And how he didn't tell where we were going, and the train ride, keeping for myself the parts where we were hugging and stuff like that. And how he was going to climb the Ferris Wheel with be despite his fear of heights. And then I tell her about how we walked around and then I say "Then we got back to the apartment and you know the rest."  
"OMG Tris, that's so cute, you should totally be together, you would make the cutest couple." Little does she know, we are a couple.  
"No Christina, he probably has a girlfriend. It would be extremely weird for a guy like him to not have a girlfriend." What I'm saying is not a lie, he does have a girlfriend now, I'm just not telling her it's me. I will tell her later, but for now I just want this to be our little secret.  
"Yes you're probably right. I can probably find out through Zeke or something, if he has a girlfriend or not. Do you want me to?"She asks.  
"No. He will think that I'm desperate for a boyfriend which I'm not"  
We continue to talk for hours until my stomach makes a noise, and then I remember I didn't eat breakfast so I suggest we go to the cafeteria and grab something to eat.  
"I haven't eaten anything today either, I'm starving. Let's go."  
When we get to the cafeteria we go and grab lunch. I grab a burger and some fries and Christina grabs the same thing.  
"Where should we sit?" I ask  
"Look, Will and Uriah are sitting there next to Zeke and FOUR. We're definitly sitting next to them."  
"Christina are you serious?" Not that I mind sitting next to Tobias, but I don't want all of them to know about us.  
"Yes, lets go"  
We walk to the table, and Christina immediatly sits next to Will, and the only seat left is the next to Tobias, so that's where I sit.  
"Hey guys, how are you?" I ask.  
"Tired, because of work" They say. Thank God Tori only needs me in a week.  
We start talking about Dauntless, and our jobs. Once I finish eating I place my hands on my lap. Seconds later Tobias laces his fingers with mine, I look at him and smile, though not much, because I don't want them to discover our secret. Marlene and Shauna come and sit next to us, and soon after that each of them start kissing their boyfriends, including Christina, which leaves me and Tobias just standing there.  
"You know we are still here" Tobias says, and they all stop and look at us.  
"Yes we know" They say, all at the same time.  
"Ok guys, I need to tell you something, since we are all together" I say. I didn't plan on telling them about us. At this time we still have our fingers laced.  
"We weren't planning on telling you yet, but …" And instead of saying anything else I just put our hands on top of the table, waiting for them to catch on.  
"OMG Tris why didn't you tell me?" Christina asks.  
"Honestly I don't know." I say, because, I really don't know.  
"I'm so happy for you two. Four, you finally got yourself a girlfriend. Took you long enough." Shauna says.  
"Yeah, looks like I did" He says putting an arm around my shoulders, pulling me closer to him.  
"Tris we need to talk" Christina says.  
"About?" I say.  
"Girly stuff. You're coming too." She says pointing to Marlene and Shauna.  
"I need to go. Not that I want to, but it shouldn't be that bad." I kiss him goodbye and then he says "Meet me in my apartment after, okay? I want to take you somewhere".  
"Can I know where?" He looks at me and smiles.  
"Of course I don't" I say laughing. I get up but then he pulls me back down, but to his lap and then whispers in my ear "We're going to the train tracks".  
"No surprises this time ?"  
"You still don't know what we're doing" He says. Good point.  
"I don't care what we're doing if you're there with me" He smiles and kisses me. Sweetly, making me feel like the world around us is melting.  
"I have to go" I say as I pull away, breathless.  
"Goodbye, see you later"  
"See you later"  
"Can we go now?" Christina asks.  
"Yes, let's go".

When we get there they start asking me tons of questions, all at the same time, which causes me to not understand anything of want they're saying.  
"Heys guys, calm down, one at the time please. Like this I can't answer anything". They shut up right away. "Thank you. Now, what do you want to now?"  
"Why didn't you tell us? Tell me? I'm you're best friend"  
"I knew that you all were going to start asking tons of questions and I was not on the mood for them"  
"It wasn't because you didn't trust me was it?  
"Of course not. You were my first friend here. You're my best friend, I trust you. If I didn't I wouldn't have told you about what I was doing the other night"  
"I was so worried that you didn't tell me because you didn't trust me."  
"You will never have to worry about that" Christina just smiles at me and I smile back.  
"When did you start dating?" Marlene asks. I almost forger that her and Shauna are here too.  
"Earlier this morning, I slept in his place and then in the morning we went for a walk and then he took me to a secret place. When we got there we sat next to each other and talked for a while and then he kissed me."  
"Omg that's so cute"  
"Now we all have boyfriends!" Christina says.  
"Yeah I guess" I say. We keep talking about our boyfriends and about other small things that come up until I remember that Tobias asked me to meet him in his apartment.  
"Although I would love to continue to talk to you guys for hours, I told Four I would meet him in his apartment. He is going to take me somewhere."  
"That's so cute." Marlene says.  
"Go, we won't make you wait any longer. You don't want to make the number boy wait do you?" Shauna says.  
"Number boy?" I say between laughs.  
"Yeah, four is a number and he is a boy. Number boy."  
"I like it" I say. I get up and walk to the door, but just before I close it I hear them say in unison "Good luck" and I reply "Thanks".

When I get to his apartment I see something that surprises me. His door is unlocked, he never leaves it unlocked even if he is inside. I get scared. What if something happened to him? A bunck of "if's" are coming to my head. I decide that I should see for myself. I open his door and then when I get in I see…

**So what did you think? Did you like the kiss ? Do you think it was too soon? Tell me your thoughts.  
What do you think Tris sees when she enters Four's apartment?  
Please review.  
Hope you like it, xxx**


End file.
